YinYang
by MADG
Summary: El bien y el mal no siempre estan en equilibrio, y menos ahora........Continuacion de Solo puedo amarte a ti


YIN-YANG

Cap 1. El elegido del Fénix

LA CONTINUACION DEL FANFICTION TITULADO: "SOLO PUEDO AMARTE A TI" DA INICIO AQUÍ

Todos los personajes (excepto los salidos de mi mente) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los utilizo para la creación de este fanfiction sin ninguna intención de lucro, asi que es completamente legal………….

Simbología

"…………." Pensamientos

(…………) comentario del autor

/……….../ recuerdo, flashback

--…………-- acciones de un personaje

R Ranma

A Akane

Ry Ryoga

S Senshi

Nat Natsumi

U Ukyo

No Nodoka

So Soun

K Kasumi

Na Nabiki

Las enormes puertas de un majestuoso palacio abrieron, dejando ver un largo y extenso pasillo bellamente adornado por esculturas antiguas de guerreros y algunos animales, el piso contaba con una extensa alfombra de un color rojo intenso y el techo se encontraba repleto de enormes candelabros con decenas de velas encendidas que iluminaban el recinto, una joven corria atraves de ellos, realmente apresurada con una respiracion agitada mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba una caja rectangular de madera, la cual ya se veia vieja y deteriorada. al final de aquel enorme pasillo se detuvo de repente, un par de puertas mas se enaltecían ante ella, custodiadas por dos guardias de un aspecto fuerte sosteniendo cada uno una gran lanza con una punta perfectamente afilada y una armadura imponente, dorada y esculpida con figuras de aves de gran tamaño, uno de ellos hizo un movimiento rapido y puso la punta de su afilada lanza frente a aquella joven….

-que es lo que quieres?

-oh, yo solo….

-acaso traes algo para el principe?

-si, si señor, aquí mismo traigo lo que se me ha encargado –mostrando la caja—

-lo que se te ha encargado?

-asi es, el principe amaguri me a pedido especialemnete traerle esta caja

-mmmm, muestranos lo que contiene

-esta bien……

-ah, pero si es……la sagrada kusari gama!

-precisamente

-pero como es que la encontraste chiquilla?

-eso no importa mucho ahora, por favor dejeme entrar

-…..si si esta bien, pasa

-gracias

Las vistosas puertas fueron abiertas por ambos guardias dejando entrar a aquella joven a un hermoso recinto, toda la enorme sala estaba también cubierta por alfombra de un rojo intenso, alrededor de toda la estancia se hallaban varias puertas mas, en el centro un gran altar dorado, una mesa de gran largo y una docena de sillas que conformaban un comedor lujoso, varios cuadros de bellas pinturas y retratos colgaban por todos los muros, al fondo dos enormes ventanales con mosaicos por donde se filtraba la luz iluminando perfectamente el lugar, ademas de el gigantesco candelabro que portaba una gran cantidad de luces, una habitacion simplemente majestuosa.

En el centro donde se elevaba el gran altar se encontraba un joven de pie frente a el, observando un enomre cuadro donde estaban pintados un hombre y una mujer de gran belleza. Dicho joven tenia el cabello largo y rubio, casi naranja, hasta la altura de sus hombros, el cual estaba hecho una cola sujetado por un liston rojo, sus ojos de un azul claro, vestido con unos panatalones amplios y negros al igual que sus zapatillas chinas, y una camisa roja sin mangas ni botones bordada por una linea negra alrededor de todo su contorno, fajada a su pantalon y sujetados con una cinta larga amarrada por un costado de un color marron, en su espalda llevaba también bordada la imagen de una majestuosa ave

- se….señor

A-sabia q vendrias pronto megumi

M-si señor traje lo que me encargo

A-je……no tienes por que llamarme señor megumi, sabes que puedes llamarme…

M-je, amaguri, traje tu arma amigo

A-ja, en serio? la conseguiste?

M-si, mira aquí esta

A-sabia que podia confiar en ti megumi, eres una buena amiga………la legendaria kusari gama del fenix……

M-en realidad fue muy sencillo obtenerla

A- si?

M-mi padre la tenia guardada

A-tu padre? pero como, entonces porque nunca senti su presencia?

M-bueno según me dijo mi padre, tus padres, los señores matsura, le otorgaron a mi padre la kusari gama, para que la guardara y cuidara hasta que llegara el dia en que tu pidieras por ella

A-je ya veo, seguramente mis padres debieron haberla aisaldo para que no pudiera sentir su llamado, como siempre sobreprotegiendome, aun despues de su muerte….

M- pero amaguri, no entiendo, porque habria un arma de llamarte?

A-je, si lo olvidaba, tu no sabes nada de la leyenda verdad megumi?

M-la leyenda?

A-si, del yin yang

M-el yin yang….el yin yang entro en desequilirbrio de nuevo?

A-je, ves no estas tan desinformada, asi es amiga, la tercera etapa de desequilibrio ya llego, y es hora….de actuar……dame la kusari

M-si, aquí la tienes

A-perfecto, ya habia sentido la increible energia del fenix, ahora que se donde se encuentra y que a despertado puedo invocarla y sellar su energia en mi cuerpo y esta arma…..

La mirada de megumi estaba llena de espectacion, mientras observaba a su amigo sostener aquella arma y estirarla frente a el altar que se alzaba enfrente de el

A-la siento………ya quiere salir de ahí………, "ven espiritu de las llamas ardientes, ven espiritu del legendario y sagrado animal inmortal que renace de sus cenizas…" ven fenix!

m- O.O

Una intensa luz roja cubrio por completo toda la sala, una potente luz que emano desde el cuadro de los padres de amaguri, el cual salio volando pasando a un lado de la cabeza de megumi quien apenas logro esquivarlo, un hueco se dejo ver en el muro donde colgaba aquel cuadro y de una pequeña esfera que irradiaba todo aquel brillo salio la figura de un ave, aquella ave celestial la que amaguri acababa de llamar, de un tamaño impresionante, cubierta en llamas de fuego, y su cola compuesta por decenas de largas plumas, una majestuosa ave fenix volo alrededor de aquella habitacion mientras emitia un sonoro chillido. despues de dar una vuelta se dirigio hacia el techo del lugar, rompiendolo por completo.

Desde afuera del palacio varios guardias voltearon alarmados sacudidos por un repentino temblor para observar como en la punta de el palacio salia una majestuosa ave de fuego hacia el cielo ondulando cada una de las largas y hermosas plumas de su cola.

Después de elevarse varios metros, el ave fenix comenzo su descenso a una velocidad muy grande, directamente a donde se encontraba amaguri, sosteniendo su kusari gama firmemente con ambos brazos estirando su cadena

A-ven…ven aquí

M-amaguri, cuidado!

A-no te acerques megumi!

M-pero….

A-ahora vere, vere si soy digno de este espiritu

El ave fenix continuo descendiendo hasta quedar solo a un metro de amaguri donde girando inesperadamente su cuerpo paso muy cerca de el para volver a querer elevarse

A-mi nombre es amaguri matsura, -comenzando a girar la punta afilada de su kusari gama- soy el siguiente elegido, iaaaaaa!

Con un rapido moviemiento de su brazo derecho con el cual giraba la punta de su kusari, amaguri la lanzo fuertemente hacia el enorme fenix, logrando enrollar su cadena alrededor de su pata derecha, y el pico incrustado en la misma, haciendo que el ave vociferara un gran chillido mientras amaguri empleaba toda su fuerza para tratar de retenerla, sin embargo comenzo a ser arrastrado y unos segundos despues de observar con incredulidad sus pies separandose del suelo, acompaño al majestuoso fenix por los cielos, colgado de la cadena de su kusari

A-uoooooOOOO!

M-amaguri!

A-jaja, esto es……increible! YuuuuuuuUUUJUUU!

M-amaguri……

A-ja, por fin, por fin soy libre, no puedo creerlo esto es maravilloso!

Amaguri observaba toda la vista de su palacio desde el cielo, asi como también al ave fenix, el cual comenzaba a librarse de todas las llamsd e fuego que su cuerpo llevaba dejando asi ver su hermoso plumaje y de pronto un brillo peculiar se dislumbro en su cuello

A-muy, bien, ahí esta la esfera……en su cuello, rayos, sera algo un poco complicado

Mientras el gran fenix seguia surcando el cielo a la vista de todos los asombrados espectadores, el joven amaguri comenzo a trepar por la pata del ave, hasta lograr sujetarse de sus firmes plumas para trepar a su cuerpo entre sus alas

A-ay, ay ay! arggg, aun esta muy caliente, pero esta es mi oportunidad –comenzando a girar de nuevo la punta de su kusari— lo siento ave sagrada pero necesito tu espiritu en mi! tomaaaa!

-IiiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii!

M-aaaa!..., que chillido tan estruendoso! –tapandose los oidos—

Amaguri con mas razon fue afectado por el sonoro chillido del fenix cayendo de su cuerpo, pero quedando colgando por la cadena de su kusari, la cual tenia su punta incrustada en la esfera roja que llevaba el fenix en su cuello. El ave comenzo de nuevo otro gran descenso hacia las que ya eran ruinas del palacio, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse en forma de una luz roja intensa, la cual comenzo a seguir la linea de la cadena de la kusari llegando al cuerpo de amaguri. Así al final, cuando habia llegado por fin al suelo de la misma habitacion de donde partio, el ave fenix termino de disolverse por completo estallando en un destello de polvos rojizos brillantes de entre los cuales aparecio amaguri de pie abriendo sus ojos que habian adquirido un tono rojo profundo, y tomando lentamente en su mano su kusari gama y asi la envainó dentro de la cinta marron de su cintura

M-a…a….ama….amagu…….amaguri?

Una serie de guardias entraron en la habitacion derribando lo que quedaba de sus puertas rapidamente

-Señor amaguri, señor…..amaguri?

A-je, que sucede?

M-amaguri, que fue lo que sucedió?

-se encuentra bien su majestad?

A-si si estoy muy bien gracias, ahora mejor que nunca

M-lo…lo conseguiste? ahora tienes en tu poder el espiritu?

A-el espiritu del fenix me a elegido amiga, por eso ahora, debo irme

-irse? pero señor que pasara con su reino? y el palacio?

M-tienes que irte?

Amaguri observo los ojos cafes de su amiga, mientras esta observaba de igual manera los suyos que se habian apagado de ese rojo intenso para volver a su habitual color azul, transmitiendole una sensacion de preocupacion

A-asi es, debo reunirme con los otros cuatro elegidos del yang, seguramente senshi estara ahí

M-senshi?

-pero señor

A-asi es, es un antiguo….amigo mio, si bien recuerdo el debe de poseer algún espiritu

M-vaya….

-señor amaguri por favor no puede dejar asi su reino, apenas dentro de unos dias se iba a realizar su ceremonia de coronacion y………

A-claro que no lo voy a dejar abandonado, por eso mientras este ausente, megumi se hara cargo de el

M-que?

-pe pe pe pero señor

A-esa es mi decisión soldado, tendra que obedecerla, asi como también obedecer las ordenes que ella les de, entendido?

-pero señor, que dirian sus padres?

A-pero…pero…pero, pero nada, ya dejen de querer sobreprotegerme, incluso mis padres sabian, que llegaria el dia en que tendria que luchar, no he recibido entrenamiento toda mi vida en vano, se que si ellos siguieran con vida no me detendrian, asi que he dado una orden y asi se cumplira en mi ausencia entendido?

-si…si señor

M-pero amaguri yo no…

A-esta bien , se que tu sabras perfectamente que hacer, siempre me has dado muy buenos consejos y opiniones de lo que le hace falta a nuestro pueblo, confio plenamente en ti –tomando el hombro de megumi—

M-si……y yo en ti , no entiendo perfectamente de que se trata todo esto, pero veo que es algo que debes de hacer…se que lo lograras, mientras tanto yo, cuidare de nuestro pueblo

A-je, por eso……me gustas tanto megumi

Acercándose a megumi la cual parecia estar algo sorprendida amaguri le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio por la rota puerta de la sala mientras dirigia una mirada seria hacia sus guardias, quienes solamente se pusieron de rodillas a su paso. Tomando una gabardina de un perchero cerca de la puerta, amaguri comenzo a caminar por el deteriorado pasillo atraves de la alfombra roja hacia la salida del palacio mientras megumi lo observaba fijamente……

Ranma ya habia cerrado los ojos y se encontraba profundamente dormido, su cuerpo habia pasado bastante cansancio por ese dia, asi que respiraba hondamente.

La casa de la familia tendo estaba totalmente tranquila, en completo silencio, a excepcion de la copa de los árboles meciendose con las ráfagas de viento, que cada vez tomaban mas fuerza, y el cielo completamente nublado se veia por momentos iluminado por continuos relámpagos, parecia que una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar……….

La oscura silueta de un individuo posaba sobre la barda frontal de la casa, dejando mecer sus ropajes por el viento, tapado con una gabardina con capucha y una mirada que se torno de un rojo intenso

-este es el lugar, el dojo tendo?……, no puedo equivocarme, pero, ya todo esta oscuro, estaran dormidos acaso, bueno ya es la madrugada y………

-señor, avanzamos?

-esperen un momento parece que hay alguien cerca, ahí en la barda

-en la barda?

-je, asi que ya mandaste a un grupo de tus hombres no?

Rápidamente aquella oscura figura dio un salto de la barda, en la cual el pequeño gato elliot comenzo a caminar, cayendo de pie en el jardin de los tendo la silueta de aquel joven se dirigio hacia la entrada

-señor, no….no veo ninguna figura en la barda

-que, no puede ser, estoy seguro de haber visto algo

-pues parece ser solo un gato

-mmm…..muy bien, entonces acerquemonos sigilosamente

-si señor

-comienza a mover a los hombres, y manda a dos lanzacañones conmigo al frente

-jeje, perfecto, esto va a arder en llamas….

-tal y como lo pidio el señor…..jaja

-muy bien……

La luz de la luna revelo a aquellos dos hombres que hacian un plan de ataque, detrás de ellos en las vacias calles de nerima se encontraban una gran cantidad de honbres, todos vestidos con armaduras al estilo samurai, todos y cada uno de ellos portaban sus afiladas y relucientes espadas y a la señal de uno de aquellos dos hombres dos de los soldados que portaban cada uno un lanzacohetes con cabeza de dragon chino avanzaron rapidamente al frente con el que parecia ser el capitan, comenzando asi todos a moverse silenciosamente a unas cuantas cuadras de el dojo tendo

-debo entrar rapidamente y alertarlos……

La encapuchada silueta abrio sigilosamente y con gran destreza la puerta principal de la casa, una vez de entro de ella localizo inmediatamente las escaleras y subio velozmente

-y ahora, en que puerta estaran?

Abriendo silenciosamente una puerta…..

So-zzzzzz, señor saootome zzzzzzz por fin somos familia ajajaja

-"em……no"

Abriendo silenciosamente otra puerta……

U-zzzzz, de que va a ser su okonomiyaki? zzzzzzz

N-que buen negocio zzzzz que buen ne……

-"um……tampoco"

Abriendo silenciosamente otra mas……

-"veamos……, ah pero si es……si! es natsumi, sabia que aquí era donde se encontraban, ahora solo debo despertarla"

Natsumi comenzo a ser empujada por uno de sus hombros por aquel sujeto, sin lograr despertar

-natsumi…natsumi…

N-umm…..umm

-natsumi anda despierta –sacudiendola con ambos brazos-

N-umm…..q…que, que?

Abriendo y cerrando los ojos varias veces natsumi desperto encontrandose de frente con aquellos ojos rojos que brillaban en el entorno oscuro

N-aaaAAAA!

-o.O

Akane no tardo ni un segundo en despertarse y poniendose de pie inmediatamente encendio la luz y tomo un bat de beisbol con ambas manos  
-e…espera!

A-quien rayos eres tu pervertido!

S-ranma, escuchaste eso, ranma?

R-eh? que?

S-despierta, escuche un grito de la habitacion de akane

Ry-si yo también lo escuche senshi

R-de la habitacion de akane? muy bien, vamos a ver que pasa

Senshi tomo sus sables, Ryoga su sombrilla y Ranma simplemente se puso de pie, salieron inmediatamente de su habitacion, en la cual solo se quedo un enorme panda roncando y rascandose la barriga, llegaron frente a la puerta donde colgaba un patito y ryoga la abrio de una patada, para encontrarse con aquel joven encapuchado esquivando cada uno de las fuertes embestidas del bat de akane

-es-pera es-pera por- fa-vor!

A-sal de aquí!...uh? ranma, ryoga, senshi….

-um?

R-pero quien demonios eres tu?

-senshi?

S-uh?

-je, que bueno que te veo, tanto tiempo….

Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo y Nodoka habian llegado también a la escena

So-pero que sucede aquí?

A-papa…

K-esta todo bien hermana?

No-Que fue ese grito?

-oh………disculpen, todo fue mi culpa, porfavor disculpenme –haciendo una reverencia-

U-y quien eres tu?

El joven se quito la capucha que lo cubria dejando asi ver su cabello y cola rubios, a la luz normal sus ojos lucian un tono rojo mas apaciguado, volviendo a inclinar su cuerpo hacia el frente y agachando la cabeza se presento

Am-mi nombre es amaguri matsura

R-amaguri?

S-amaguri!

Am-je tanto tiempo amigo

-muy bien hemos llegado al punto de ataque, preparense para lanzar los cohetes

-si señor

-jijiji, no saben que dentro de poco sus sueños seran interrum…..que? la luz de una habiatacion se ha encendido

-que hacemos señor?

-pues que mas, hay que seguir con el ataque, si no lo hacemos el señor shun-ra nos matara personalamente, no importa si ya no estan dormidos preparense para disparar los dos primeros cohetes

-a sus ordenes!

N-asi que eras tu!

Am-hola natsumi, veo que has crecido bastante

S-vaya vaya, estaba preguntandome cuando te dignarias a aparecer

Am-je si, perdona amigo, lo que pasa es que tuve algunas dificultades para conseguir mi arma

S-ya veo…

So-ejem ejem……

S-oh! perdonen lo siento, dejenme explicarles, amaguri y yo……

Am-es cierto, no hay tiempo para explicaciones senshi, acabo de ver a una buena cantidad de soldados aquí afuera, pretenden atacar el lugar, y no cabe duda de que fueron enviados por……

-PooooooOOMMssssSHHHH!

R-pero que fue eso?

Am-rayos, todos al suelo!

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para obedecer aquella orden pues un segundo despues el cohete que habia sido lanzado por uno de los soldados fuera de la residencia tendo se impacto en la habitacion lateral a ellos, la cual exploto derribando la pared contigua de la habitacion de akane provocando un fuerte temblor, los pedazos de concreto cayeron sobre las espaldas de ranma, ryoga, senshi y amaguri quienes estaban encima de los demas protegiendolos, la casa comenzo a quemarse y al levantar todos la vista observaron como las llamas comenzaron a extenderse a un lado de ellos

Am-maldita sea….

So-……………BuaaaaaAAAA! mi caaasaaaaA!

S-no puede ser

R-que fue eso, porque nos atacan?

U-no tengo idea ranma

Ry-Mira ranma!

Am-se los dije, ahí vienen

S-son……demasiados

A-ranma…

R-akane, te encuentras bien?

Am-cuidado, van a disparar de nuevo!

Ry-que?

-disparen el segundo cohete, dos lanzacohetes mas al frente!

-si señor!

-fuego!

-PoooooOOOOMMMShhhhhhHH

S-rayos…ranma a donde vas?

Ranma se dirigo rapidamente hacia el hueco que habia en la pared frontal por donde se acercaba directamente el cohete recien lanzado

A-ranma!

Ry-pero que hace?

R-"estos proyectiles son faciles de desviar", toma esto!

Dando una patada por arriba de su cabeza ranma logro hacer contacto con aquel cohete logrando asi desviarlo hacia arriba, estallando unos metros mas hacia el cielo

Am-impresionante….

S-bien hecho ranma!

R-je, oh no….

Ry-que pasa?

-PoooooooOOOOMMMMMMSSHHHhhhhh

A-otro mas?

U-rayos!

Nat-hermano debemos salir de aquí!

So-Buaaaaa mi dojo buaaaaaaa!

Am-muy bien, lo intentare también, compermiso, ranma

R-uh? si

De repente un letrero sale a escena…..

Que pasa aquí?

K-tio genma…

G-brrr! o.O

El cohete estaba ya apunto de entrar en la habitacion, amaguri giro su kusari y agilmente la lanzo hacia el proyectil, incrustando la punta en su cola lo domino y freno, inmediatamente dio un giro rapido e increiblemente saco fuego de su propio cuerpo, el cual se extendio por la cadena, incendiando el cohete y lanzandolo directo de donde provino, hacia las decenas de soldados que lo miraban confusos

-señor…..viene….viene hacia nosotros!

-es imposible, era un disparo perfecto, que sucedió?

-no hay tiempo, todos al suelo!

Un fuerte estallido se escucho y una gran nube de humo y fuego aparecio entre aquellos hombres, comenzado varios de ellos a correr para tratar de apagar el fuego que los agobiaba mientras daban gritos de dolor

R-impresionante……

S-eso fue grandioso amaguri

Am-rapido debemos de aprovechar el momento, salgamos de aquí!

Nat-si, vamos!

So-Buaaaaaa, mi hermosa casaaaa!

A-papa, tenemos que irnos rapido, kasumi nabiki!

K-esto es….horrible…

Nab-vamos hermanita, tenemos que salir

R-anda papa, rapido

G-Brrr brrr

R-mama

No-si hijo

Genma salio de la habitacion rapidamente, para regresar unos instantes despues convertido en humano y con la katana del dragon en su mano

G-no se te vaya a olvidar por nada del mundo esto hijo

R-la katana……

Am-la katana del dragon verde…

G-vamos nodoka

No-s…si

Genma tomo en brazos a nodoka y se aproximo hacia el hueco de la pared para dar un salto hacia abajo

R-papa…

ranma tomo la katana con su funda y la metio por un costado de su ropa interior

So-vengan, nabiki, kasumi, akane

Nab-vaya, papa dejo de llorar

S-natsumi, vamos, akane, ven sube a mi espalda

A-yo ire con ranma senshi, no te preocupes, mejor ayuda a nabiki

S-je…esta bien

-maldita sea, vamos todos, debemos de atacar directamente!

-si señor, muevanse soldados!

El gran ejercito de hombres desenvaino sus espadas y comenzaron a acercarse rapidamente hacia el incendiado dojo tendo

Soun con kasumi, senshi con nabiki, natsumi amaguri ukyo ryoga, y ranma con akane saltaron rapidamente hacia el jardin de la casa mientras las llamas se extendian mas por toda ella

So-estan bien todos?

G-todo bien tendo, debemos prepararnos seguramente no tardaran en llegar aquí

R-vaya, asi que no estabas tan dormido como parecia

G-je, recuerda que tambien soy un artista marcial hijo

U-entonces que haremos, esperaremos aquí?

Ry-debemos de poner a todos a salvo

S-ryoga tiene razon, señor tendo

So-si –asintiendo con la cabeza—

-diparen!

Am-que?

-CrAAASSHHH!

Un gran tramo de la barda frontal de el dojo salio volando por el impcto de una bala mas, varias siluetas comenzaron a entrar atravez de aquel hueco en medio de el humo y el polvo

S-malditos

-jaja, vaya vaya, lograron sobrevivir a nuestros impactos

Ry-no digas estupideces, mejor diganos quienes son ustedes y porque nos atacaron?

Las sombras atraves del humo de los soldados que entraban no cesaban, pronto el lugar se vio repleto de ellos, su comandante se acerco unos pasos y despues de sonreir lacónicamente comenzo a hablar con un tono de voz muy grave

Y-yo soy el comandante de este ejercito, mi nombre es Yamu, hemos venido hasta aquí para deshacernos de los elegidos del yang por ordenes de nuestro señor shun-ra

S-"shun-ra…….."

U-oyeme! si los estabas buscando a ellos entonces para que hicieron todo este destrozo al dojo, los demas no tenemos nada que ver

Y-ja………eso es superfluo, no nos vamos a detener a pensar en alguien mas, ademas, el señor dijo que si habian mas muertos mejor

S-maldito!

Am-senshi, tranquilizate

Y-jaja, bueno, ahora que ya almenos saben el motivo de lo que sera su muerte……basta de charla, sera mejor comenzar con esto

Alzando el brazo las decenas de soldados detrás de el pusieron al frente sus sables dando un grito

Ry-eso no nos podra detener

A-son demasiados……

So-no te preocupes hija, ellos sabran salir de esto

G-claro que si tendo

Y-ataquen!

-IaaaaAAA!

Ranma, ryoga y senshi pusieron su posicion de combate, sin embargo una rapida silueta se puso en frente de ellos, desenvaino su kusari gama una vez mas y comenzo a describir sirculos por encima de su cabeza con ella

S-amaguri

Am-ustedes no se preocupen por esto senshi, yo me encargare, dejame entrenar un poco este poder……

R-esta loco, son demasiados para el solo

Ry-si, mejor dejanos pelear

Am-je……

Las llamas de nuevo aparecieron desde el cuerpo de amaguri trasladandose a su kusari, y asi esta describio un flameante circulo de fuego

Am-tomen este…… aro del fenix!

Impulsado por su kusari, el aro de fuego de amaguri salio volando rapidamente hacia el gran grupo de soldados que se avecinaban, flotando por encima de ellos el aro se expandio y descendio, rodeandolos completamente ante la mirada de asombro de Yamu

Y-"no puede ser, el elegido del fenix también esta aquí……"

El aro de fuego fue reduciendose cada vez mas comenzando a quemar la piel de los atrapados soldados, sus gritos comenzaron a sonar

K-oh dios……--volteando el rostro—

A-los esta……quemando

U-………

R-es increible, como hizo eso?

Ry-ese sujeto si que sabe como lastimar a alguien

S-je, amaguri puede llegar a tener la sangre fria, el fue entrenado desde chico con las mejores y mas dolorosas tecnicas, cuando algo lo amerita el no tiene consideracion, y ahora que tiene el espiritu del fenix, aquella ave a quien la muerte no le importa, sera mas certero……

R-………almenos, esta de nuestro lado

Am-je…

Con un movimiento de la mano derecha de amaguri el aro de fuego desaparecio, dejando asi caer a las decenas de soldados que presentaban quemaduras en sus brazos, amaguri estiro la cadena de su kusari y despues de agudizar la vista se proyecto en cuestion de un segundo hacia el grupo de soldados ante las miradas de asombro de todos, varios tajos en el aire y sonidos de rasgeo de armaduras se escucharon y vieron entre la gran multitud de hombres, y otro segundo despues yamu abrio sus ojos incredulamente; amaguri lo habia tomado por el cuello con una mano y con la otra hacia girar su kusari a un lado de el

Y-arggg, eres un infeliz……

Ry-eso…..eso, fue asombroso

S-creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos de ellos ahora

N-amaguri es demasiado habil, aun cuando apenas lleva poco tiempo con el poder del fenix

So-vio eso saotome? o.O

G-si, si lo vi tendo o.O

R-"fue bastante rapido, no pude ver sus movimientos….."

Am-escuchame bien yamu, tus hombres no estan muertos, solamente los deje heridos, pero ninguno de ellos podra seguir luchando

Y-arggg….

Am-asi que sera mejor que los tomes y te retires de inmediato de aquí, ya han causado demasiadas molestias y destrozos y no voy a dejar aparte todo un monton de cadaveres aquí, regresa y dile a ese estupido de shun-ra que lo haremos pagar por cada uno de sus actos.

Y-…………

Acto seguido amaguri volvio a reunir algo de energia y por el brazo con el que sostenia a yamu despidio una pequeña esfera roja que golpeo de lleno en el rsotro y pecho al mismo, mandandolo herido al suelo entre humo y polvos rojizos. Envainando su kusari en su cinta marron se dirigio hacia donde estaban los demas pasando por el tumulto de hombres en el suelo que intentaban sin mucho éxito ponerse de pie

Am-bueno…

S-mira eso!

Am-que?

R-pero que sucede?

Un circulo totalmente negro de abrio de repente en el suelo donde se encontraban los soldados, estos comenzaron a desaparecer entrando en el, hasta que no quedo ninguno de ellos; yamu se puso de pie lentamente y avanzo hacia el, dirigio un ultimo vistazo de odio profundo con su tez quemada a amaguri

Y-despues saldare cuentas contigo….

Finalmente yamu dio un salto dentro del circulo negro y este se cerro enseguida, todos habian desaparecido dentro de el, dejando a ranma y los demas observandolo pasmados

N-que fue eso?

S-parece que se transporatron atravez de ese agujero

Am-si, es como una portal dimensional o algo asi, lo cual nos demuestra, que shun-ra esta adquiriendo poderes muy especiales también

S-hum…

De pronto los truenos y relampagos aparecieron en el oscuro cielo de la madrugada, y la lluvia comenzo a caer. Ryoga se cubrio inmediatamente con su sombrilla, senshi se refugio debajo de un arbol y ranma se quedo ahí de pie sintiendo la fria agua que caia sobre de el, sin transformarse mas en chica

Am-je, esa maldicion tuya de Jusenkyo

S-si

Ry-que fue lo que paso aquí? quien es ese tal shun-ra?

R-si, a mi también me gustaria saberlo ryoga

Las miradas de todos se centraron sobre senshi

S-si……bueno…

Am-shun-ra es nuestro principal enemigo

U-su principal enemigo?

Am-nuestro, creo que ya todos estamos involucrados en esto no?

So-cierto

G-y porque es el principal?

Am-bueno, para empezar dejenme decirles, que nosotros tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes con ese sujeto, ya que fue el quien asesino a la madre de senshi, a nuestro antiguo maestro y mis padres

A-los…..asesino?

K-eso es muy trsite

S-asi es, pero……pronto, muy pronto, lo haremos pagar por ello, estoy seguro –apretando sus puños con fuerza—

Nat-senshi……

Am-claro que si amigo , y no tengo ni la menor duda de que el es el responsable de todo esto, de haber adelantado de alguna manera el desequilibrio de las fuerzas y haber iniciado esto antes de tiempo

S-si, eso fue lo que pense, ya que…… no se como lo hizo, pero se que tiene la parte oscura del dragon

Ry-la parte oscura del dragon?

R-a que te refieres con eso?

S-si, aquella cosa que tomo tu cuerpo femenino ranma, ese espiritu que sentias y te perseguia, ese es el dragon oscuro

Am-que dices?

Nat-si……ese espiritu tomo la otra parte de ranma, veras, es que el también cayo en uno de los manantiales malditos de jusenkyo, por lo que albergaba también la escencia de una muchacha dentro de el, eso fue lo que el dragon oscuro poseyo

Am-ya entiendo……, ese infeliz esta tramando muchas cosas

S-asi es, fue muy astuto al querer poseer al elegido del dragon ya que es el mas fundamental, para nuestra suerte no le fue posible del todo, pero las cosas se complican cada vez mas

Un momento de silencio paso antes de que nabiki comenzara a hablar

Nab-bueno, no se que habremos de hacer ahora, pero supongo que debemos encontrar un lugar para quedarnos

So-hum, es verdad hija –observando tristemente su dojo—

N-lo sentimos mucho señor tendo, todo esto es nuestra culpa

So-……ajajaja, no te preocupes natsumi, estoy muy acostumbrado a cosas como esta, claro que un incendio es mas grave, pero aun asi podremos superarlo

N-……je, muchas gracias señor

K/A-papa

No-bueno que les parece si primero vemos si quedo algo de ropa para vestirnos

K-si, es cierto

G-bien dicho nodoka, supongo que no querran pelear con esos trajes de guerreros verdad muchachos?

Senshi con su pijama azul cielo y sus sables, ranma con su katana entre sus boxers blancos y su camiseta, y ryoga de igual manera en sus shorts amarillos y camiseta blanca bajo su paraguas, realmente no lucian muy bien que digamos, sonrojados desviaron la mirada hacia todas direcciones mientras los demas comenzaron a reir

Todos- jajajaja

So-ajaja, bueno saotome, entremos para secarnos y cambiarnos

G- jaja tu los has dicho tendo

Nat-jaja, vaya………y a pesar de todo

S-siguen todos sonriendo je

Am-si, cuando ya no podamos hacerlo en realidad estaremos derrotados

Nat-jeje, tienes razon , gracias por ayudarnos amaguri

Am-sabes que no es nada, si no lo hubiera hecho yo senshi los hubiera liquidado en segundos

S-ja, cuenta con ello amigo

Todos se dispusieron a seguir a los demas que ya habian entrado a la casa, quedando solos amaguri y ranma, el cual observaba su katana con una mirada inspeccionante

Am-ranma

R-uh?

Am-ese es tu nombre no es cierto?

R-si asi es, soy ranma saotome

Am-Vaya, saotome, de la escuela de combate libre?

R-si , como lo sabias?

Am-je, bueno yo también viaje muchisimo, incluso visite Jusenkyo alguna vez

R-entonces tu…

Am-no, como puedes ver, la lluvia también me esta mojando

R-si, es cierto

Am-asi que tu eres el elegido del dragon

R-eso parece

Am-eso es, aun no te he visto pelear, pero para haber podido desviar aquel proyectil solo con tu pie teniendo el peligro de que pudo haberte explotado, sabiendo exacatamente el punto en que debias hacerlo……note que eres un buen artista marcial

R-je, si como tu he viajado desde mi infancia a muchos lugares y he entrenado toda mi vida

Am-si, seguramante estas mucho mas acostumbrado a pelear sin armas

R-es mi especialidad

Am-ya lo creo, pero esa katana es muy valiosa, cuando tengas el poder del dragon en ti, veras que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo

R-je, sera interesante

Am-ja, ya lo creo, bueno, ranma saotome, yo, amaguri matsura peleare contigo de ahora en adelante y te brindare mi ayuda en lo que necesites

amaguri extendio su mano derecha y ranma despues de verla un par de segundos la estrecho con la suya, una sonrisa aparecio en los rostros de ambos peleadores y ranma se dirigio hacia la casa también

R-"El elegido del fenix………je es un buen sujeto"

Detrás de la neblina avanzando por un camino oscuro se alza una gran estructura de lo que parece ser un gran castillo, en su interior despues de un largo pasillo iluminado debilmente por antorchas con llamas de un verde opaco y tras un par de puertas enormes abiertas de par en par se encontraba yamu con una rodilla en el suelo y su rostro bajo, frente a el un par de ojos grises que despedian un brillo extraño lo observaban fijamente, shun-ra era aquel sujeto, que sentado en un trono mantenia aquellos ojos grises sobre yamu

Sh-el elegido del fenix?

Y-asi es mi señor

Sh-asi que amaguri……otro antiguo rival

Y-nos derroto con mucha facilidad señor yo……

Sh-silencio, aun cuando hubiera estado solamente senshi los hubiera derrotado sin duda alguna

Y-señor……

Sh-pero ahora ya estan mas que enterados de mi presencia, muy bien yamu, te dare otra oportunidad mas

Y-muchas gracias señor, no le fallare de nuevo

Sh-claro que no lo haras, esta vez te provere de lo necesario

La sombra de la silueta de shun-ra levanto un brazo a un costado donde aparecio otro agujero negro en el aire

Sh-metete en el, ahí estara una mujer pelirroja, dile que yo te he elegido para tener el siguiente espiritu

Y-……si…..si señor

Yamu se puso de pie y observo el portal negro, hizo una sonrisa torcida y comenzo a caminar hacia el

Y-"pronto ajustaremos cuentas elegido del fenix, jaja"

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse mas claro, el amanecer pronto llegaria, la lluvia ceso rapidamente. Ranma tenia ya puestos sus pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras buscaba una camisa

R-rayos…todas mis camisas estan arruinadas

S-pues la mia si alcanzo a sobrevivir

Ry-y lo mio también, mi mochila esta intacta

R-que mala suerte

G-ranma

R-uh? papa, que sucede?

G-ten esto hijo

R-que es eso? ropa?

G-asi es, yo las mantenia guardadas, pero creo que ya debes usarlas, espero que te queden

Ranma tomo aquel atuendo de las manos de su padre el cual ya portaba su clasico gi balnco y su pañoleta en la cabeza. Unos pantalones negros parecidos a los suyos, una camisa blanca china sin mangas, y una cinta de color grisazul conformaban aquel atuendo, pero ademas ranma noto como en la parte posterior de aquella camisa estaba bordada la imagen de un solemne dragon con sus fauces abiertas

S-vaya, es bastante vistoso ranma, jeje ahora también llevaras a tu animal en la espalda, igual que amaguri y yo

R-pero…donde lo conseguiste papa?

No-yo lo borde hijo

R-mama

No-cuando tu padre partio contigo en su largo viaje de entrenamiento yo borde esa camisa, esperando que un dia pudieras usarla como todo un hombre

Ranma observo aquel dragon de nuevo y sonrio levemente para despues levantar el rostro y mirar a sus padres

G-no es una casualidad que sea un dragon hijo, yo fui quien le pidio a tu madre que lo hiciera

No-asi es

G-me propuse que tu llegarias a ser el mejor peleador, por eso es que te lleve por todo el japon y china, enseñandote el combate libre para que tuvieras habilidad en cualquier tipo de lucha, y asi cuando llegara el dia en que el espiritu de un animal legendario te eligiera, fuera el mejor

R-papa……

No-bueno hijo, espero verte con el

G-nos vemos afuera

R-si…

Sentado en el pasto y observando el horizonte amaguri sonreia…….

Am-espero que estes bien megumi……yo estoy de maravilla

FIN 


End file.
